Save Me
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: Courtney is a cutter and Duncan is a punk who soon finds out why she cuts, will he run or will he stay and help her. Please give this story a chance and make sure to read the note at the end okay
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys new story please read my note at the end and learn a little about me oh and i dont own the show**

* * *

****

I ran to my bathroom and looked through the drawers until I found it. I held the oh so familiar blade in my fingers. It's edge had dry blood on it. I placed the blade on my wrist and smiled a little as I put a little pressure on the blade. I then slit my wrist and felt relieved as the physical pain took over my body and relieved my emotional pain. The blood dripped down my hand and formed a tiny puddle by my knees. My name is Courtney Diaz and I'm a cutter. Why you ask well it all started when I was little. My mom and dad got a divorce. A year later my mom got remarried. Everything was perfect for a while until last year when I turned sixteen. My step father the man I had learned to call my father hurt me. He raped me and told me that if I told he would rape my little sister. His own flesh and blood. For the past year he's been hurting me and I learned that by cutting myself I could relieve some of the emotional pain.

To most people I may look like a perfect girl. I'm always smiling, I have good grade, and I'm on the road to success. But appearances can be deceiving, even though I'm happy on the outside on the inside I'm broken. The only thing that makes me different is that I'm uptight but it's the way I shield myself from I don't have that many friends then no one can hurt me. I've never had a boyfriend and I always wear conservative clothing. My mom has no idea what's going on no one does only me and it's a pain that I will live through until I leave this house.

I quickly stood up and took off my clothes and took a shower. I scrubbed at my skin roughly like always trying to erase his essence from my body. I scrubbed for about 20 minutes until my skin was red and was hurting. I finished washing my hair then I got out of the shower.

I put on my outfit and applied some light make up. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran downstairs and out of my house without anyone seeing me. I quickly got into my car and started it. I drove to school in a hurry. I parked my car in the parking lot and got out. I pulled my sleeve down so it would cover the fresh cut on my wrist.I walked to the entrance of school and took a deep breath. Okay show time, smile and be happy.

I walked into school and towards my locker. When I was near my locker someone bumped into with force. I fell with an oof on my but. I quickly stood up and mumbled, "Im sorry," I didn't even look up to see the person that bumped into me.  
"Whatever," someone mumbled walking away. I sighed and opened my locker. I put in my bag and got out my notebook.  
"COURT!" Bridgette yelled walking over to me. Bridgette is like the only friend I have, well her and Gwen. Oh and I can't forget Geoff and Trent my buddies.  
"Hey, what's up," I said as I hugged bridgette.  
"OMG you know that guy you bumped into, he's new, he's a buddy of Geoff's, he's like a total bad boy, and you should so get to know him better..." Bridgette when on rambling on about thi guy. Sigh too bad I don't care how cute or bad this guy can be he is not the guy for me no guy is.  
I just said, "Oh well maybe," We walked in a comfortable silence to our homeroom. I sat down just when the bell rang. And as usual the guys came "fashionably late" to class. When everyone had taken their seat our teacher spoke up. "We have a new student in our class and I have chosen one of you to guide him for a week," When she finished the new student walked in. He was tall about 5'11 or 6", he had piercings in his face, he had a green mohawk and overall he looked like a punk and trouble maker.  
"Courtney you will be his guide you may sit down Duncan," Ms.B said. Ugh why me it had to be me. Blehh this is going to be the worst week ever.

The class passed by in a blur and when the bell rang I quickly grabbed my stuff and stood up and walked out of the class room and towards my next class. As I walked I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. Ugh stupid punk.  
"Yo princess aren't you supposed to guide me," he said with a wink. I stiffened and felt uncomfortable at his touch and words.  
"I'm pretty sure you can guide yourself," I said in a harsh tone.  
"I think I need some help," He whispered by ear and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I cringed and pushed him away.  
"Don't touch me you ogre," I whispered in anger.  
"Calm down princess," He said while smirking.  
"Don't call me princess," I said glaring at him.  
"Take a chill pill," he said grabbing my wrist. I winced as he pressured my wrist. "What are you hurt?" he asked loosening his grip on my wrist.  
"No," I muttered looking away.  
"You sure?" he asked as he pressured my wrist. I hissed as I felt the pain. He grabbed my arm and lifted up my sleeve. I tried to stop him but it was too late. His eyes widened as he saw the fading scars and the fresh new cut.  
"I … I … I have to go," I mumbled as I ran through the crowds and left him behind stunned. I just met this guy minutes ago and he already knows my secret dammit I just have to get some make up cover my scars and deny it all. 

* * *

**The rest of the day passed by in a blur, I avoided duncan and didn't talk much to anyone. When the bell rang I ran to my car. When I reached it I pulled out my keys and unlocked it.  
"Princess WAIT!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and saw Duncan running towards me.  
Dammit I got in my car turned it on and drove out of the parking lot in a rush. I turned my head and saw Duncan standing there looking annoyed. Instead of driving home I drove to the mall. I parked my car and quickly walked to a make-up store.**

I found a foundation that matched my mocha skin and quickly rushed to pay for it. I walked back to my car and quickly got out my phone. I dialed my mom's number and prayed she would answer.  
"Hello," I heard my mom say.  
"Hi um mom can I sleep over at Bridette's house?" I asked in a sweet polite voice.  
"Okay sweetie take care," My mom answered almost immediately. Like always she doesn't really give a crap about me. I hung up the phone and texted Brigde.  
'Hey bridge can I come over?' I hit send and waited for a reply.  
'Sure see you soon :)' I put my phone away and drove to her house. I parked my car in her driveway and checked my reflection in the mirror. I grabbed the bag and took out the make-up. I spread it on my wrists. I made sure I covered all my scars and cuts. I got out of my car and went to the door. I knocked and waited for Bridgette to open.

I was surprised when a punk opened up the door and saw me. "Why hello princess you just couldn't stay away could you," he said smirking.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you like this story so here's why it matter so much to me. I wrote this story to vent out my feelings. Just like Courtney I was raped but I was only raped once I was six I was young and I hurt the man who did that hurt me and took away my innocence my childhood i am now older and have gone through treatment but just like courtney i still cut myself. I cut after every nightmare. And I learned to live with these memories and although that was the worst experience I have lived through it has made me stronger although I am trying to stop cutting I have become a stronger person and I hope that if any of you reading this story have sadly gone through a horrible experience like this you can identify yourself in courtney and you should hear this song  
**

**The way she feels by Between The Trees**

_She's upset_

_Bad day_

_Heads for the dresser drawer_

_To drive her pain away._

_Nothing good can come of this._

_She opens it, _

_There's nothing there_

_There is only left over tears._

_Mom and dad had no right, she screams_

_The anger runs down both of her cheeks._

_Then she closed her eyes_

_And found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as she cries._

_All alone the way she feels_

_Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief_

_Bite the lip just forget the bleeding._

_Then she closed her eyes_

_And found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as she cries_

_Wooah oh_

_Then she closed her eyes_

_And found relief in a knife_

_The blood flows as she cries._

_Curled up, _

_She's on the floor._

_The relief left her... _

_She had hoped for something more_

_From it _

_Hoped for something more_

_From it_

_And He leans down to comfort her_

_She is weeping_

_And He _

_Wraps His arms around_

_And around and around and... _

_The deeper you cut, _

_The deeper I hurt_

_The deeper you cut, _

_It only gets worse_

_The deeper you cut, _

_The deeper I hurt_

_The deeper you cut, _

_It only gets worse_

_Gets worse._

_Now she's slowly opening... _

_She's slowly opening_

_New eyes... _

_Then she opened her eyes_

_And found relief in His life._

_And put down her knives_

_Wooah oh_

_Then she opened her life_

_And found relief through His eyes_

_And put down_

_She put down, _

_Her life._

**Watch the video on youtube oh and please review this story, thank you for reading and favorite this story. Have a nice day people hope you all review okay :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys second chapter took a while to type **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama because if I did Duncan and Courtney would be together forever**

* * *

"Move you ogre," I said annoyed as I pushed Duncan out of my way. _Dammit why didn't Bridgette tell me this idiot was here. Why is he even here? Oh right he's friends with Geoff Ugh. _ I walked upstairs to Bridgette's room while Duncan followed me. I opened Bridgette's door and almost barfed at what I saw. Bridgette and Geoff were making out, ew. I slammed the door shut and ran downstairs. Since I forgot Duncan was behind me when I ran I slammed into him. We toppled over and I landed right on him.

"Ugh," I said as I got myself off him.

"We need to talk," He said as he stood up and grabbed my arm. I almost winced at the pain but I held it in. I shook my arm free from his grasp.

"We have nothing to talk about," I growled glaring at him.

"Yes we do about what I saw today," He said glaring right back at me.

"I have no idea what your talking about," I lied smoothly. Lieing was one of my skills it came in handy if I ever had to make up a story about how I got a bruise.

"Yes you do," He growled as he grabbed my arm and slid up my sleeve. His eyes widened as he saw my arm. I had no cuts. _Thank god I put on the make-up before I came in._

_"_Wait But I saw... you had... what," Duncan stuttered.

"Well you saw wrong," I said releasing myself from his grip. He glared at me but stayed quite as I walked downstairs to Bridgette's living room. _I'll just text Bridgette that I'm here and then she'll come down. _

_'Hey I'm here Duncan let me in' _I hit send and then sat on the sofa. Duncan sat the farthest away. I have to admit that I feel kind of guilty about lying to duncan but he can't find out about what's happening to me no one can know. _Why do I even care about him? I don't even know him? _ I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked thinking it was Bridgette but it wasn't it was him.

'_Get home now I didn't give you permission to go out' _I tensed as I read the message. I guess this means I'm gettin punished. I slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked. _Come on Courtney think of something. _

_"_I have to help my mom with something," I said as I reached for the doorknob. I felt Duncan's hand over mine and he cornered me between him and the wall.

"Tell me the truth," he whisperedand he wrapprd his arms around my waist. The way he touched me it reminded me of my nightnares. Suddenly instead of seeing his face I saw my stepfather's. I felt like I was in his hands again and I felt like he was going to hurt me again. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry it wont happen again please dont hurt me,"I pleaded as I slumped to the floor. Everytime he was going to hurt me I always said the same thing and he always ignored me. I hoped he would have mercy on me.

"Courtney what are you talking about?" He asked. I shook my head and opened my eyes. My eyes met with Teal orbs unlike my stepfather's dark cold brown.

Oh God I almost revieled my secret to him. I quickly stood up and ran outside to my car. I turned it on and rushed to my house. _How could I almost reveal the biggest secret of my life to a stranger? Why do I even care about him? _I parked my car and ran inside.

"Took you long enough," He said and I turned around and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," I murmured looking at my feet.

"Your mother and sister areout for tonight," He said as he came closer to me. "You need to be punished for being late," he murmured as he caressed my cheek. "Please no," I whimpered taking a few steps back. "Dont tell ne what to do!" he said raising his voice as walked over to me. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I stumbled back and hit the wall. He punched me and I fell on my knees. Next thing I knew hs kicked me. I groaned in pain as he kept kicking me. I felt tears roll down my face.

_Courtney you can survive this, if you go through this Ali won't feel any pain, he wont touch her if he has you. _

Suddenly I feel myself being pulled up. I grown at the pain in my ribs. He pushes me upstairs and forces me into my room. Hr throws me on the bed and get on top of me. He starts kissing my neck and I let the tears fall. I think about Ali my little sister. She's 13 she's young I cant let her go through this. I let the tears fall as I see him take off his shirt. He ripped off my shirt and began kissing me again. _I hate my life why me why me. _I whimpered as I felt him touch me. I tried to focus on anything other than what was happening.

I cried in my room after he left. I crawled to my restroom and turned on the shower. I crawled in with clothes on and just let it all out. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this? _I cried and slowly took off my clothes. I scrubbed at my body. I needed to get him off me, his scent, his touch. I scrubbed until my skin was red and bleeding. I slowly stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had a bruise forming on my cheek, my stomach, and my thigh. I couldn't stand the memory him on me touching me. I rummaged through my drawers until I found it. My blade, my savior. I slowly lifted the blade and put it on my wrist. I slit my wrist a little deeper then I intended to. I smiled as I watched the blood drip down. The pain took over my body. It relieved me of the pain I felt. I slowly stood up and winced at the pain in my arm. I went to my drawer and looked for my pajamas. Slowly I put them on then I wrapped my wrist. I crawled into my bed and for some reason I thought about Duncan. _Duncan why do I think about him, why do I care about him, I don't even know him. Dammit Courtney stop it, you can't like him he's a punk, he's IS going to hurt you. _ I fell into a deep sleep and my last thought was about him.

_Beep Beep _my alarm went off. _Ugh to early to early. _I slowly got out of bed and walked to my restroom. _Dammit there's blood on the floor_. I opened the cabinet then got out the chlorine. I spilled some on the floor then got a towel. I scrubbed at the floor until the blood was gone. I picked up the towel and threw it in the trash, I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a dark purple bruise on my face. I looked through my drawers until I found my make up. I covered my face, my arms and then I looked for clothes.

I put on skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. On top of my shirt I put on a black sweater. I decided to wear black converses. I didn't put on any make up so and I just walked downstairs to the front door. I didn't feel like eating breakfast.

"Courtney are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yes dad," I said through gritted teeth. I opened the door and walked to my car. I saw that the house in-front of mine had people living in it._Hm when did they move here and how come I didn't notice._ I unlocked my car and got inside. I felt someone tap on my window and I screamed.

"Hey princess can you give me a ride?" Duncan asked as he kept tapping on my window.

"Ugh fine get in," I said rolling my eyes at him. He walked to the passenger door and got inside.

"Wait how do you know where I live?" I asked raising my eyebrows. OMG was he stalking me. Stupid idiot.

"I live in the house infront of yours I saw you come out and I decided to get a ride," he said smirking. _Ugh stupid smirk stupid him._

"Ugh you live there bleh," I said as I pulled out of my driveway and onto the street. We drove to school in an awkward silence but I was in no mood to start a conversation. I parked in my favorite spot the spot farthest from the school entrance. I slowly got out and walked towards the entrance. I was surprised Duncan didn't bring up last night.

"Princess can we talk?" He asked, dammit spoke too soon.

"About what," I said nervously.

"Last night, what you said before you left," he said as he walked next to me.

"Can you just forget it please," I said looking at my feet.

"Fine," He said. As I walked through the grass I heard a weird noise. Suddenly the sprinklers turned on. I screamed as the cold water hit me. _Oh no the make up._

I tried to run away but when I turned the water hit me straight in the face. I felt my make up run so I ran to my car. I ran inside and looked in the glove compartment for a cloth or something. I found one and rubbed my face gently. I rubbed the make up off my face and looked in the mirror. I turned on my car and tried to drive off. I looked behind me and I saw Duncan. _Thank god he didn't follow me. _

* * *

Duncan POV

_What is with that girl, and why do I even care. _I watched as Courtney raced to her car and got inside, Seriously it was just water. I wonder why last night she told me not to hurt her, why would I even hurt. Yeah I'm a punk but I wouldn't her, I walked off to find Geoff.

"Yo Geoff can we talk," I asked.

"Sure bro," He said walking over to me.

"Hey what's up with Courtney is she always this weird around guys?" I asked.

"Well her only two guy friends are me and Trent she doesn't hang with guys, she's never even had a boyfriend," he said like whatever. _She's never had a boyfriend how if she's hot. _

"Why she's hot?" I blurted out _Dammit Duncan stupid stupid stupid._

"I think her dad doesn't let her or something," He said _Thank god Geoff is stupid and doesn't realize I like her._

_Wait I dont like her_

Yes I do

_No I dont shut up stupid voice_

I cant shut up im you

_Well I dont like her_

Yes you do I know you do

_Okay fine I like her there happy_

Yes

Hmm her dad doesnt let her date I wonder why. Well I am her neighbor I can find out easily. I smiled as I walked to class.

* * *

**Wide Awake**

I'm wide awake (x3)

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me

That everything you see

Ain't always what it seems

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

(Pre-Chorus)

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on

On the concrete

(Chorus)

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9

[ Lyrics from: lyrics/k/katy_perry/wide_ ]

I'm wide awake

Not losing any sleep

I picked up every piece

And landed on my feet

I'm wide awake

Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo

I'm wide awake

Yeah, I am born again

Outta the lion's den

I don't have to pretend

And it's too late

The story's over now, the end

(Pre-Chorus)

I wish I knew then

What I know now

Wouldn't dive in

Wouldn't bow down

Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet

Till I woke up on

On the concrete

(Chorus)

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

I'm letting go tonight

I'm Falling from cloud 9

Thunder rumbling

Castles crumbling

I am trying to hold on

God knows that I tried

Seeing the bright side

I'm not blind anymore

(Chorus)

Falling from cloud nine

Crashing from the high

(Ya' know) I'm letting go tonight

I'm falling from cloud 9

I'm wide awake

**Hey guys thanks for those of you who reviewed and a special thanks to**

**Tr1xx77** **your review made me smile thank you, you seem like an awesome person. Oh and the bold thing I did that on accident**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and keep reviewing they make me smile :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for repeat i fixed it already and dont forget to review**

Courtney POV

I went home and crawled in bed and just let my feelings come out. I sat in my bed and thought about my life. If I died who **would** care, my mom she would cry for a day then move on because she had her "perfect" husband, Ali she would cry but she's young her friends would cheer her up, Bridge she would be hurt but she has Geoff, Gwen same thing but she has Trent, and what about Duncan. That ogre wouldn't give a shit. He wouldn't car and for some reason the thought of him not caring hurt me and I had no idea why. I felt the new tears sting at my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

Why me, god dammit what did I do to deserve this shit.

I stood up went to my wall and punched it with all my strength. Fuck my hand. I tried to drown out my thoughts by focusing all my thoughts on the pain in my hand. I felt a few tears come down my face but I didn't wipe them I just let them fall, eventually I fell asleep into a dreamless slumber.

Duncan POV

I walked home from school. I reached my house and was about to open the door when I remembered something. Princess. Damn I need to talk to her. I ran over to her house and was about to knock. Shit if she's stuck up imagine her parents nah I'll just go through the window. I jumped on the wall and slowly climbed up. I checked the window and saw her.

"COURTNEY!" I yelled knocking on the window. I saw her, there, she was on the floor her hair in her face and she was limp. I banged on the window but I got no response. I kept calling her name but nothing. I tried to open the window and thank god it was open. I climbed in and rushed over to her. I lifted her and put her head on my lap. I moved her hair and I gasped at the sight I saw. I saw bruises on her face. Her shirt had ridden up and I saw bruises there to. I felt my blood boil at the thought of someone hurting her.

Why do I care about I her, she hates me.

I shook her body and she wouldn't respond. I lifted her body and laid her on her bed. I went to her bathroom and looked for a bucket. I found one and poured some water into it. I slowly went to her room and lifted the bucket again and poured it on her, she jerked awake. She winced in pain because of the movement. She sat up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"WTF ARE YOU DOIN IN MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT" She yelled at me. Damn that girl can scream.

"Calm down princess, let me explain," I said raising my hands showing her I meant no harm.

"You have 1 minute to explain before I call the cops and DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS," she yelled glaring at me. Damb if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"I wanted to ask why you ran off, I knocked and no one answered, so I climbed up looked through the window saw you on the floor passed out so I called your name, you didn't respond so I opened the window climbed in shook you, you still didn't wake up so I lifted you put you on the bed then dumped water on you, you woke yelled at me and now here we are," I said sitting in the chair by her desk.

"Thats all that happened?" She asked fear in her eyes.

"Yea," I said. She calmed down and slowly stood up.

"Oh and you might want to put on some make up your bruises are all showing,"I said lookin at her.

"What!"She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She cursed then turned to me.

"So how'd you get those bruises?"I asked fiddling with my fingers.

"I fell down the stairs the other day and I'm embarrased to let people see," she said. Damn she is such a good liar, I almost believe her.

"Really," I said raising my eyebrows and looking at her.

"Yes now drop it and get out my house you jackass," she said as she begun to apply make up on her face again.

"Nah I think ill stay," I said as I plopped down on her bed.

Courtney POV

Dammit I need to get Duncan out of here before he comes home. Think Courtney think.

"Get out of here Duncan before I call the cops," I said opening the door in my bedroom. Duncan just made himself get comfortable on my bed. God he is so annoying why the hell is he in my house I barely know this jackass ughhhh.

I heard a car pull up and I immediately tensed up. Dammit no no.

"Duncan hide in the closet now,"I said pulling him up and pushing him towards the closet.

"Why," he said stopping and standing in front of the closet.

"My dads home," I said pushing him in. He sighed and got in, I closed the door and sat on my bed. Dammit he's comin up, please don't do anything please don't hurt me. I felt my body tense up as I heard his footsteps approaching my room.

"Courtney honey are you home," I heard him slur. Oh God he's drunk no he had to be drunk today.

"Hi daddy," I said hoping you couldn't hear the fear in my voice. I gulped as he entered my room.

"Honey why haven't you been home these past few days that much," he said leaning on my wall.

"Ive been hanging out with friends," I said moving towards the closet door. I locked it and moved back towards the bed. Thank God all the rooms are soundproof so Duncan can't hear anything that's going on. I looked up and saw him thinking, God help me. He clenched his fist and walked over to me. Here comes hell.

hey guys sorry I haven't updated but my computer decided to die and I had to go to my cousins house to update ill try to update soon bye bye review my loves muah :* love you all


End file.
